Carly Shay
Carly Shay is the sister of artist Spencer Shay and the host of iCarly. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove after appearing as Megan Parker on Drake and Josh. Character Bio Carly is a good student, getting A's and B's on her report cards, and only having received detention once after slamming a locker.From episode "iGot Detention". She helps her friend Sam by telling her what's good and bad.From episode "iPromise Not to Tell" She hosts a popular web show called iCarly (named after her). She had a crush on a boy named Jake Crandall (portrayed by Austin Butler), but it ended after she saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend.From episode "iLike Jake"''She likes the band 'Cuddlefish'. She mostly uses Pear electronics (a parody of Apple Inc. like a Pear laptop or a Pear phone) and she has been picked up off the ground in 3 episodes. In the episode, "iWant a World Record", it is revealed that Carly is ticklish when Sam tickles her sides and Carly giggles and pulls her hands away. Carly is best friends with Sam and Freddie. Freddie produces the show. But she became best friends with Sam about five years before.''From episode"iDon't Want To Fight" Carly's main enemy is her teacher, Ms. Briggs, who blackmails her along with Freddie and Sam into letting her play bag pipes on Carly's web show.From episode "iSpy A Mean Teacher" Her other enemy is Valerie, a girl with a competing web show who pretended to like Freddie so he would produce her web show and tried to lure Sam away.From episode "iWill Date Freddie" Nevel Papperman, an 11 year-old boy and creator of Nevelocity.com, wants Carly to date with him and kisses her on the cheek in what Carly calls a "surprise attack." Carly responds by shoving tapenade in his face. He then treats Carly badly because she won't go out with him by calling her web show "iBoring!".From episode "iNevel" Carly also had an argument with Sam in "iDon't Want to Fight". Carly gave Sam an iCarly t-shirt she made for their fifth friendship anniversary, but Sam later traded the shirt for tickets to a Cuddlefish concert since Cuddlefish is Carly's favorite band. Carly was angry instead of grateful and the two broke out into an argument, which lasted for about a week or two. Freddie ends the argument by letting the fans of iCarly decide who's right to be upset (Carly because Sam traded her shirt or Sam because Carly didn't appreciate her getting the Cuddlefish concert tickets). Freddie checked the poll and, just as he was hoping, their fans don't like it when best friends fight. This caused Carly and Sam to realize their argument was pathetic and they made up with each other. How to be like Carly: *1. Carly wears lots of Converse sneakers, normal flats that are mostly black ,or checkered shoes of any color. *2. Blow dry your hair using a round brush, and then gently curl it to pump it up with some volume cream. Carly always does her hair!!! *3. Wear a lot of layerd shirts . Carly is always mixing it up. Sometimes she wears skirts, then pants, she'll wear big jewelry, then small, and she usually seen with her tote school bag which is flowered . *4. Carly is really self-sufficiant. Try to cook your own meals, ect. *5. She is never undone like, her hair is never messy and has neat clothes.So always use hair spray or frizz-control cream!! *6. Carly does really well in school, so get cracking on those books! :D *7. Carly is often sarcastic, but in a fun way. She is also really creative. Boyfriends *Jake In "iLike Jake" She went out with Jake but didn't particuly "kiss" him or do anything but hug and talk to Jake. *Shane She had went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other, and then later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy since it'll ruin their friendship. Personal life information In the first episode''From episode"iPilot", Carly starts iCarly with Sam and Freddie. To get more viewers, Sam and Carly have a contest with Spencer and Freddie to see who can come up with the best idea to pull in the most viewers.''From episode "iWant More Viewers" Carly starts to have a dream about a boy from television that she had a crush on, and meets him (in Freddie's dream) and at her home in a big dance number (in Carly's dream, also in Spencer's).From episode"iDream of Dance" Nevel Papperman, one of Carly's enemies, starts loving iCarly then starts hating Carly. He starts treating Carly badly by messing up her webshow by calling it "iBoring"From episode "iNevel". He gives a bad review for iCarly. Carly starts to begin planning revenge against Nevel, calling his mom and telling her what he's been doing. Carly's other enemy is her teacher, Ms. Briggs. Carly and Freddie sneak into Ms. Briggs's house to see what she does outside of school to end up being stuck in Ms.Briggs's shrine for Randy Jackson.''From episodeList of iCarly episode Her other enemy, Valerie, tries to make Freddie quit iCarly and go with her to start her own webshow. She also tries to get Sam to do the show with her, both which failed terribly. Carly and Sam start an argument with Freddie for the things she did badly to them. Freddie goes back to apologize. He goes back to iCarly. While Sam gets detention, Carly gets detention herself (on purpose) and does a broadcast of iCarly during it....on the sly. Carly sneaks Freddie into detention so he can do the webshow with her and Sam. Mr. Howard appears, seeing them doing the show but insults principal Franklin, who makes him leave and lets Sam and Carly finish the show. iCarly Saves TV In the first television film, Carly and her friends celebrates her webshow becoming a television show.but it turns out the producer is just recking iCarly.From episode "iCarly Saves TV" Enemies *Nevel Pappermen *Jonah *Ms. Briggs *Valerie *Wade Collin Refernces External links http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049796/